Why Derek hates the game Truth or Dare,
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: ,Erica Reyes, and the song I'm Sexy And I Know It. Rated T just in case. Never know with me! P.S Look for the word HOPE in chapter 2 and beond!
1. I'm Sexy And I Know It!

It was a no given. Derek Hale hated the game Truth Or Dare, Erica Reyes, and the song I'm Sexy And I Know It. You see, the entire pack was bord. The entire pack included: Derek, Stiles, Scott, Erica, Isaac, Jackson, and Boyd (Who really needs a last name!). Erica suggested the game Truth Or Dare and everybody, and I mean _everybody_ agreed. Yes you heard it here folks, Derek Hale agreed to play Truth Or Dare! Everybody picked dare, who picks truth anymore?, they were all stupid dares, like I dare you you to kiss so-and-so, or I dare you to stab your self with that pencle(Erica got that one!). But the one that was the most hilariously, was Derek's dare. Erica dared Derek to sing and dance to the song I'm Sexy And I Know It while Isaac sang back-up.

So now Derek was listening to the song I'm Sexy And I Know It trying to memorize it. Isaac all ready knows it.

"So how's it going?" Stiles asked.

"How do you think?" Derek growld.

"Not good? You know people like that song very much!" Stiles replied.

"Not when they have to memorize it!" Derek growld, eyes turning red.

"I'm going to go." Stiles said walking out.

_Two hours later . . . . ._

"Okay, guys. Realy?" Erica asked getting the music ready.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Derek replied while Isaac noded. And Erica started the music.

Derek and Isaac had a shirt on that you could rip open. And when they started singing 'Ahhh Girl look at that body' they riped them open.

Everybody tried to controll their laugher when Derek song the line 'I got passion in my pants', but they couldn't.

Everybody shudderd when Derek sung the part," When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks." But they stilled laughd.

Everybody was holding their sides by the end of yhe song. Everybody but Derek and Isaac, that is.

Nobody (Derek and Isaac not included.) could breath. Derek and Isaac was doing the wiggle, just like LMFAO was doing on the music video.

What Derek and Isaac didn't know is that Boyd (Who _still_ really needs a last name!) recorded their performance.

_Two weeks later . . . . ._

"BOYD!" Derek yelled/growled walking into his hid-out.

"What?" Boyd asked walking into the room Derek was in.

"Can you explain this?" Derek asked showing Boyd his phone with a video playing on it.

"Sorry-" Was all Boyd said before he took off running with Derek and Isaac, who heard the whole thing, hot on his tail.

"I told him not to!" Stiles said shaking his head.

"We all did dumbass!" Erica said play-ful-ly shoving Stiles.

"Nobody listens to us anymore!" Jackson yelled walking back into the other room to watch some tv.

**A/N: They were a little bit out of charter. Jackson was one of them . . . Intell next time! Review!**

**DRAGON PARANORMAL:B (LOVE THE BUCKTEETH!)**

**I DON'T OWN I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT, TEEN WOLF OR ANYTHING IN BETWEEN!**


	2. Bad Girlfriend!

**WARNING! This chapter may contains some sexualy stuff. Do not ready if you don't like that crap! If you do then, READ ON! This is why it's rated T!**

"Stiles. I dare you to. . . sing the song Bad Girlfriend by Theory Of A Dead Man." Jackson said smirking.

"Em. Not the worst song I've had to sing."

_Right before Derek sang I'm Sexy And I Know It . . . ._

Everybody swears, up and down that Stiles was into this song _way_ to much! He and Erica (She decided to join him for some reason) was both dancing to this song. When Stiles sang 'She's hot, can't stop, up on stage doing shots' Erica acted like she was taking shots. She even managed to get Isaac to dance with her once!

When Stiles said 'She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat, She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth' Erica shoke her ass, and grinded agains Stiles. SHe pulled his hair and laughted.

_"You know what she is, no doubt about it, She's a bad, bad girlfriend!" Stiles said._

Does it count if Stiles hass on a red jacket and not a thong? No. Well he tryed, at least Erica has on the red thong! Man Stiles is lovin' this song he's getting everybody to sing along! Everybody laughted when Stiles sang ' No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned' and he pointed at Erica. They shutterd when he said 'No one really knows just how far she's gonna go, But I'm gonna find out later tonight'.

Is it wrong to have the time of your life? It depends. Well in this case is it wring for Erica to have the time of her life? Like it is in the song? I believe Erica it ment to be a gold-digger in the fucture.

"SHE'S FIXED TO BE THE NEXT EX-MISS STILINSKI!" Boyd yelled right when Stiles was finished, making everybody laugh.

"You know what she is, no doubt about it, She's a bad, bad girlfriend!" Stiles said pointing at Erica after everybody calmed down, in which everydoay started laughing again!

_When Derek and Isaac was chaising Boyd . . . ._

"Man, I hope he didn't tape us!" Stiles said looking at Erica. Two second later they are running to the nearest computer!

**DRAGON PARANORMAL:B (LOVE THE BUCKTEETH!)**

**LISTEN TO THE SONG Bad Girlfriend! It's by Theory Of A Dead Man!**

**ByTheWay! I'm going to put up diffent dare's then what I said in the frist chapter. I think that they were to. . . old. I mean in almost every truth or dare story one person has to kiss somebody! Help me out please and leave a song in your review! And see if you can find the word **_HOPE_** in chapter two and beond!**

**DRAGON PARANORMAL**


	3. SHOTS!

**WARNING! This chapter talks about alcohol in it. Can't handle alcohol then don't read! :) Sorry for the short-ness!**

"Erica. I dare you to sing. . . . Shots by: LMFAO!"Isaac said, not really carning.

"I _hope_ you guys are ready for some fun!" Erica said laughing.

_After Derek and Isaac was done chasing Boyd . . ._

When the music started playing, nobody saw Erica. Then she started singing, it sounded like she was drunk (I don't think werewolf's can get drunk, so I don't think she was!)  
When she asked where all the alcoholics were she walked through the door leading to the kitchen. When she walked in, she acted likeshe was walking into a club. She had a jump-suit on that said _**'PARTY ROCK CREW!'!**_, and she had a tray with drinks on it. In front of the drinks were cards. The cards had what type of alcohol the drink was and a name. The cards had Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Boyd (WHo really, really really needs a last _FUCKING_ name!), Isaac Lahey, Jackson Whittemore, and Erica Reyes on them. One name per card.  
"Come on people! Get up and let's party!" Erica shouted after she handed everybody their drinks.

After Ercia got everybody drinking and dancing ahe got these shot glasses. As she sang she pour'd shots.

"Stiles, If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club!" Erica sang making everybody laugh.

"Jackson, If you ain't takin shots get the fuck out the club!" Still everybody eas laughing

"Derek, If you ain't come to party get the fuck out the club!" At this Derek growled, as everybody was laughing.

"Now, where are all the alcoholics at?!" Erica asked/yelled/sung. and everybody replied with a 'OVER HERE!'

"What you guys drinking? Jager bombs, lemon drops, buttery Nipples, jell-o Shots, kamikaze, three wise men? I throught you guys were better than that! Fuck that shit, and pick up the GIN!" Erica yelled and shock a bottle and poped the top and it sprayed all over.

"Now listen up ladies & gentlemen! Everybody love's it when I'm pourin' shots!" Erica said pourning more shots.

"If you feel drunk, show me your hands!"

"And if you feel ready to drink, show me your hands!"

"Now who's fucked up?" Erica screamed.

"I'M FUCKED UP!" Everybody replied.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Stiles said running out side.

"Oh, yea! He's still human. Ain't he?" Erica said running out side also.

**This chapter is deacted to Lovelylupis, for reviewing giving me the song and character!**

**I'll deacted the chapter to who ever gives me the song and or character!**

**LISTEN TO THE SONG Shots By: LMFAO!  
Help me out please and leave a song in your review! And see if you can find the word **_HOPE_** in chapter two and beond!**

**DRAGON PARANORMAL**


	4. Sweet Caroline!

**WARNING! :)**

"Lyida's comming over." Jackson said putting his phone a way, and sidding down on a chair.

"Why?" Erica asked with a hint of jeaously laysing her voice.

"She's bord. Called me. I said we was playing truth or dare. She love's that game. And invited herself over before I could say no." Jackson replied smirking.

"Erica. Don't start fighting with her when she get's here. Jackson," Derek said looking at him," Your a dumbass."

_30 minutes later . . . ._

"Anybody here?" Lyida asked walking into the livingroom.

"In here babe!" Jackson said standing up to kiss Lyida.

"If that's all you came here to do. Get the _fuck_ out!" Derek growled causeing the two to break appart.

"Let's continue playing!" Lyida said sitting on top of Jackson when he sat down on the chair.

"Jackson. I dare you to sing Sweet Caroline by: Neil Diamond." Boyd said not paying attention.

"What ever." Jackass, I mean Jackson replied. **  
**_Sometime around when I'm Sexy And I Know It was finished . . ._

Suprising, Jackson has a exeltint singing voice! Nice and deep. . . .

While Jackson was singing everybody was thinking about their lives.

Scott was thinking about how lucky he was to have his mom. To have Stiles as a friend. Lucky to have his pack with him.

Stiles was thinking about his dad. How happy he was to have a dad like him. Stiles also throught about his mom. Yea, sure she died when when he was 10. But, he still loves her.

Erica was thinking about her parents. She was thankfully for them. Even through Erica had been a bitch to them when she frist got turned. . . they still love her.

Isaac. Isaac was thinking about his mom. Even through he won't say it. . . He misses her. Yea, sure she left him with his dad who abused him. But . . . She had a reason for it. And he still loves her.

Boyd was glad Derek turned him. His parents fight all the time, he felt like he never had a real home. Untell now. . .

Derek throught about his sister, his parents, his whole family and. . . his pack. Truth be told: He love'd his packmates. Without them he would probabily be dead by now.

Jackson sung the next part, looking at Lyida.  
_"Hurting runs off my can I hurt when holding you?" _ And Lida burst'd out crying and huged Jackson.

"If you guys know what's good for you," Jackson said eyes glowing blue," You _will NOT _speak of this at all!"

And Jackson and Lyida left.

**This chapter is deacted to DerekHalesLittlePrincess, for reviewing giving me the song and character!**

**I'll deacted the next chapter to who ever gives me the song and or character!**

**LISTEN TO THE SONG Sweet Caroline by: Neil Diamond!  
Help me out please and leave a song and a pack member in your review! And see if you can find the word **_HOPE_** in chapter two and beond! If you do leave me a pack member's name pemember Derek, Stiles, Erica and now Jackson are done. Isaac and Boyd are left! Well if you want me to make Lyida do one I guess I will. . . . .**

**CHEESE IS SMEXY! **


	5. Am I The Olny One?

Nobody really known this, well besides Stiles, but Scott love country music! No really he _loves_ country music!

"Scott. I dare you sing the song Am I The Olny One by: Dierks Bentley

"Isn't that a country song?" Isaac asked.

"Yes. Yes it is. You see Scott _loves_ country music. Maybe even more than Allison. . . " Stiles said ducking trying not to get hit by Scott, who was red in the face.

_Okay, Let's face it I have no fucking ideal when this takes place!_

As the music started playing, Scott started singing. He was counting the names on his hand, and pointing at his pack-mates. Wild Man Willie was Stiles, Ray was Boyd and his wife was Erica, and Isaac was Nate.

Was he the olny one who wanted to have fun tonight? No, you do! Well come on! It's time to get it on, Don't let Scott have fun al b him self!

I guess, Scott ended up going alone. But it didn't last long! As Dierks Bentley says she was a country cutie with a rock 'n' roll booty came walking in through the door. Wait, WHO INVITED ALLISON?! Am I the ony one who remembers that SHE TRYED TO KILL US?! I guess all is fair in love and war. . . . . I think.

"Who wants to dance?!" Allison yelled and turned up the music, pulled out two bottles out of her bag and started pouring!

Looking right at Scott she said,"What's is gonna be? Am I going be parting alone?"

About half way through the song, everybody was dancing, drinking, and having a great time!

"Come on, come on! Am I the only one? Get your good time on! Tell me am I the olny one?"

"I hope you guys are not plaing to get me drunk! I don't think I can take much more!" Stiles said. Oh yea! Stiles is still human. . . . Right?

**I'll deacted the next chapter to who ever gives me the song and or character!**

**LISTEN TO THE SONG Am I The Olny One by: Dierks Bentley! Okay, this is a country song. Sorry but I listen to country! Well not all the time, but you know!**

**Help me out please and leave a song and a pack member in your review! And see if you can find the word **_HOPE_** in chapter two and beond! If you do leave me a pack member's name remember Derek, Stiles, Erica, Jackson and now Scott are done. Isaac and Boyd are left! Well if you want me to make Lyida and Allison do one I guess I will.**

**DEREK HALE IS SO FUCKING SMEXY IT IS NOT FUNNY!**

**Guest: No I don't think Derek is sexy. I know he's SMEXY! Smart and Sexy!**


	6. Pain

"Isaac. I dare you to sing Pain by Three Day Grace." Derek said smirking at his beata.

"Grrrr!" Isaac growled at Derek.

_I still don't know where this takes place, maybe between Stile's and Erica's?. . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

When it was time for Isaac to sing his song he was sitting on a stool with a gutair.

"Is everybody ready?" Isaac asked nervesouly.

"Yea. We're ready." Boyd said.

"Come on, Isaac you can do it!" Erica yelled.

When Isaac started singing, his voice was soft and sweet. And he can play the gutiar really well!

Isaac sang the song thinking about his dad, how his dad put him through so much pain.

"I rather feel the pain, then nothing at all. I'm so sick of feeling numb! He's not the olny one! So take my hand, and help show me the world can understand!"

"Why does life have to be filled with hurt? Why can't happiness work? Just take my hand. Because when the ligts go out, I'll help you understand! Pain, can't get enough! Pain, I gotta like it rough! Because I rather feel pain then nothing at all."

"I need anger! I need Agony! Just trust me with this plan! Because when the lights go out. . . . . I'll help you understand."

"I rather feel the pain, then nothing at all. I'm so sick of feeling numb! He's not the olny one! So take my hand, and help show me the world can understand!"

"I know your hurt. I know your wounded. You know I will save. You know I will always care. I know you will give your thanks. Pain, no more love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I need it rough. Because I would rather feel pain then nothing at all!"

"Pain, no more love. Pain, I can't get enpugh! Pain, I need it rough! With put pain I'll feel nothing at all! Pain, no more love. Pain, I can't get enpugh! Pain, I need it rough! With put pain I'll feel nothing at all!"

_Two hours after Isaac sang Pain. . . . . _

"ISAAC!" Erica yelled walking into the living room where the pack was.

"What's the matter, Erica?" Isaac asked confused.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had a YouTube page?" Erica asked holding up her labtop.

"I-I don't know." Isaac stutterd.

"I watched some of your videos, and your amazing! I didn't know you could play the gutiar and panio!" Erica exclaimed.

"I learned from my mom. Before she left." Isaac said looking down.

"I'm sorry. Um, can you teack me?" Erica asked, hopefully.

"Me too?" Scott asked as well. Soon the whole pack wanted to learn.

"Um, sure? I'll need to make a segueal, through." Isaac replied after a minute passed.

"YEA!" Erica shouted jumping on Isaac's lap and giving him a hug.

"Isaac, I hope you know what you got yourself into!

**What's up party people?! I'm sitting here with my neighbor's kid writing! He gave me this song so, kuttos to him!  
****Listen to Pain by: Three Days Grace? I think.**

**DEREK HALE IS SUPER SMEXY!**


	7. Boyd, Truth or Dare?

"Boyd. Truth or Dare?" Scott asked.

"Truth." Boyd replied.

"Aw. Come on Boyd! Even Derek picked truth!" Scott begged.

"Nope. I pick truth. I keep an eye on the song's you guys picked. I'm not making a fool of my self!" Boyd replied.

"Fine. Be a buzz kill! Is it true that your handie with a crama?" Scott asked.

"Yes. Its true."

"Can you help me with my project?!" Scott exclaimed.

Boyd sighed and said,"I guess. I can help you. That's what Pack is for, right?" Boyd asked smirking.

"Be right back!" Scott said jumping up and running into a room up stairs to get his labtop, and crama.

"Okay, I need to make a video of my family and I got some pretty good video of my mom, but I need help with the Pack. You know because of the glare on their eyes, and I consider all you guys as fam-" Scott got out before Derek interputted him.

"Scott, your rambuling!" Derek said laughing.

"Your sounding like Stiles!" Erica laughed out.

"Hey! I'm not- Okay I am that bad!" Stiles said laughing also.

"Okay. Let me see the crama." Boyd said takign the labtop and crama from Scott.

25 minutes later Boyd was showing Scott his masterpice!

Frist it was Scott interducing what he was doing, then it showed his mom then Derek singing, then Stiles, then Erica, then Jackson, then Scott, then Isaac. Boyd put in a video of him playing a gutiar, so Scott had a thing of him in their.

"It amazing, Boyd! Thank you!" Scott said before hugging him, in a brotherly way.

"No problem." Boyd replied.

**I couldn't find a good song for Boyd so I had him pick truth. One more chapter intell the end and I'm almost done with it! Please review! Sorry it's so short!**

**DEREK HALE IS SO FUCKING SMEXY IT'S NOT FUNNY!**


	8. The City Is Ours!

Pack's song!

"I dare all of you to sing the city is our by: Big Time Rush." Lyida's voice rang out of Jackson's phone.

"Oh great! Now we have to sing a _Big Time Rush_ song!" Jackson yelled when Lyida hung-up.

"Come on it can't be _that_ bad!" Stiles said.

_Third minutes later. . . . . . . . . . ._

Derek started singing walking down through the 'bad' part of town, walking past a graffti wall. Out of no where the rest of the pack poped out and started walking with Derek. Car horns were heard,"Let's get down to business!" Derek had said before getting into his car.  
When Derek steped back Stiles steped forward. The walked up to a graffited fulled building and opened the door. Girls was screaming, people shouting,' Here they come!". For some reason the place was packed. But once they got the feel of the music they started to relaxed. They felt the rush and the. Lights. Went. CRAZY!

Scott ended up on stage singing. Free style! He sung about the really long line, going out the door. They just defeated the alpha pack, today was really crazy! And now the city was theirs!  
Erica was up on stage dancing with Boyd when it was her turn to sing.

"Man look at we roll! It was olny a month ago, we was dreaming! Now we blow you minds!" Erica sang macking everybody cheer.

"We're so much closer, but we still have so much more to go!"  
"We pull up, all the girls are going crazy. Pack from wall to wall. Everybody callin' our name. Feel the rush, and hit the lights. Let's get this party started!" Isaac sang feeling happier than he felt in a long time.  
Jackson was having th etime of his life! Dancing with girls. Drinking. Dancing with gu- girls.

"Hey, the night is young! The line's so long, it out the door! Yea, had a crazy day, but tonight the city is ours!"

"We know destiny brought us together! So every night we rock the whole place. Even through it seems hard, we know we want it, so it has to happen somehow!

"Yea the night is young! We have the line so long it's out the door! Today was crazy but, now the building's ours!"Yea the night is young! We have the line so long it's out the door! Today was crazy but, now the building's ours!"

**This song is decated to Tabyylynn. For giving me the song.**

**LISTEN TO THE SONG The City Is Ours by: Big Time Rush! **

** Sorry to say this guys, but, this is our. Last. Chapter. I promiced me self I wouldn'y cry! :( I'll miss you guys so much!**

**DEREL HALE IS SO SUPER SMEXY IT'S NOT FUNNY!**


End file.
